In the Alleys of Kyoroch
by Aisu137
Summary: "Isn't it a bit early for snacks, Kurome?"


Disclaimer - Forgot to put this in my first story. Anyway, the chances of me owning Akame ga Kill is like my chances of being in the Olympics, zero.

Words - 1060

Character(s) - Kurome and Wave

Pairing(s) - Kurome/Wave

* * *

Kurome and Wave were walking around Kyoroch's market area doing a mid-afternoon patrol. Or rather, Wave was being dragged to each food stand available and buying various fruits, sweets, meats, fish (not that he was complaining about the fish), and various strange snacks. Kurome seemed to be determined to try each one of these snacks and sweets in particular. There was some sort of cream on a cone that fascinated her. It fascinated her some much that most of it landed on Wave's blue coat and and shirt. Again, not that he was complaining. Kurome also seemed it to be fitting that he be the one to pay for it, as she, conveniently, did not carry around money. She declared it wasn't necessary since he would be the one to pay for everything when she was around. Wave, through his indignation and protest did not see the light blush that appeared delicately on Kurome's cheeks. Nevertheless, he continued to pull out his navy blue wallet and pay for the food. The men who passed him chuckled and shook their heads pitying him and his misfortune but also at his obtuseness.

Halfway down one of the fifty alleys Wave must've been through, he called out Kurome's name asking her to stop just for a moment. Kurome, begrudgingly complied to his request.

"What's wrong Wave? Tired already?" Kurome teased lightly.

Wave frowned at her tone, and harshly replied "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I know you're not completely healed. Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine! Just a little tired." Kurome shot back before bringing a hand up to gently rub the back of her neck.

Wave raised a skeptic eyebrow before shrugging, "If you say so."

Kurome started to walk away again when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, turning she glanced confused at Wave? _Haven't we already covered everything? _She thought.

Wave, noticing her look, grinned playfully, and snatched Kurome up into his arms, much to her immediate displeasure. Kurome promptly kicked him in the family jewels and gracefully landed on the ground. Ignoring Wave's pained moans from the ground, she turned and walked back over to the vendor who she was speaking with. At the time, unbeknownst to Wave, she had stolen his wallet, which was considerably lighter then it had once been.

After recovering from the brutal injury Wave limps over to Kurome's location and informs her that "patrol" is over and they can head back to the palace and out of the blistering heat.

Upon reaching the palace of Kyoroch, Wave and Kurome parted ways, much to both parties disappointment, not that either would admit it to get ready for dinner in a few hours. Wave reached his room and promptly fell upon his king-sized bed screaming into his mattress. He was so frustrated with that gir- woman, he amended to himself.

Kurome opened the door to her room, and after closing it, leaned on it heavily. She panted quietly to herself, exhausted due to both the heat and what poison remained in her system. After leaning against the door for a few minutes she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a light blue dress worn exclusively for special occasions. She laid it on her bed before jumping in the shower, hoping to rid herself of the scent of sweat.

* * *

A few hours after the pair had returned to Bolic's palace and freshened up, Wave knocked on Kurome's door. He was wearing the suit and tie that he wore on his first meeting with the Emperor. He had, instead of the old black tie, replaced it with a blue tie. When Kurome answered the door in her dress, he bowed formally and offered his arm, Kurome gladly accepted.

Kurome and Wave walked into the room and moved over to sit with the rest of the Jaegers, who were dressed in attire fitting the situation, which was a rowdy party full of sex slaves and other entertainment no one had interest in. Wave dropped Kurome off in a seat and then sat down to her right.

An hour or two into the party, they began playing slower songs for couples, not there were many "couples" there. Esdeath, by this point had left due to her spouse being missing. This left Seryu, Wave, Kurome, and Run to enjoy the party. Seryu had no interest in dancing with anyone, but instead played quietly with Coro. Run just watched what went on, making silent notes to himself.

"Kurome, would you like to dance?" Wave asked politely.

"Why?" Kurome replied flabbergasted at the offer, no one had offered to dance with her, never mind ask her on a date.

"I don't know, but we need to do something, we look unsocial at this table." Wave said gesturing to Seryu and Run, who were paying attention to the couple, I'm sorry, work friends.

Kurome sighed, before accepting Wave's hand. He led her to the dance floor, and nervously clasped her hand before resting one strictly on her waist; he had seen how sharp Yatsufusa was. Kurome responded by reaching up and placing one on his shoulder.

"_One song_." Kurome emphasized the 'one' through gritted teeth.

A song started, and soon one song became two songs. Two songs became five. And soon enough Seryu and Run had retired to bed, leaving Wave and Kurome some of the last people at the party. Their positions had become more relaxed, Kurome resting her head on Wave's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. While Wave's hands rested on the lower half of her back.

Wave soon realized that Kurome had fallen asleep dancing, he smiled tenderly and gently picked her up. Unfortunately, this act disturbed her. Wave quickly put her down and covered his crotch protectively. To his immense surprised Kurome gave him a small smile and leaned on her tip toes kissing him on the cheek before thanking him quietly. Upon kissing his cheek, she spun around and walked the rest of the way to her room, without looking back. A blush stained on her cheek.

Unbeknownst to Kurome, Wave also stood their with a blush on his face, one hand holding the area where she kissed him.

* * *

Author's Note - Hey everyone thank you for reading this small, relatively short installment of the couple. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Also, big thank you to those who reviewed my first Akame ga Kill one-shot called Fake Mountain.


End file.
